Problem: Christopher buys a basket of watermelons on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $7\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of watermelons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of watermelons. ${7\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{7}{100}$ which is also equal to $7 \div 100$ $7 \div 100 = 0.07$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.07} \times {$15} = {$1.05}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$1.05} + {$15.00} = $16.05$ Christopher needs to pay $$16.05.$